Enigmatic Fate
by zephy-chan
Summary: In the middle of an intense battle in Berlin to save Stellar, he saw a glimpse of an unknown Gundam with green particle. And thus, a series of event that will change the "Destiny" started. But meanwhile, an unknown conspiracy started to unfold...
1. Prologue

**A Gundam 00 and Gundam SEED Destiny Crossover Fanfiction—**_**Enigmatic Fate**_

Disclaimer: We don't own both Gundam 00 and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Genre(s): Angst/Sci-fi ; Rated T for languages and contents.

Character(s): Setsuna F. Seiei/Shinn Asuka

A/N: ok, so this is my—well, _our_—first crossover fiction. A collaboration fic with _**Kryuzei**_. Applause for him for his great and brilliant ideas!! I love you always, Kerenko, you'll be in my heart forever!! :$ Well, enjoy!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_C.E. 73, Berlin_

The crushing sounds of swords echoed in the midst of the gloomy and dark sky. Shinn gritted his teeth, looking around. Despite the blurring view in front of him because of the falling snow, Shinn kept pursuing the Destroy in front of him. He had to admit that the Destroy's abilities were exhausting him. He glanced at his monitor, realising that Impulse's power had almost reached its limit.

He had to be fast. He knew that this was the time.

There was no returning back.

He fastened the Impulse's booster.

"Stop it!" he yelled, throwing another shots of his riffles to the enraged Destroy. "Stop it! You're burning the whole city; you're killing these innocent people!"

But it seemed as if the Destroy's pilot didn't hear it. He pulled out his Vajra beam saber, and swung it to the direction of Destroy's cockpit. He barely made it, and a small explosion occurred on the top of Destroy's chest. The Destroy fired one of its Scyllas, almost hitting Impulse.

"Damn it!" Shinn growled as he made his way back off a bit. "Damn it, stop it!"

Shinn approached the giant Gundam again. He flew around it, examining the situation he was in. And suddenly he saw it.

A blank spot near by the Destroy's cockpit, it was wide open.

Without anymore hesitation, he pedalled the booster, thrusting Impulse right to Destroy. He almost reached the cockpit when a red Windam interfered him.

"Stop it, kid!" a husky voice rang through his radio. "The pilot of that unit... is Stellar!"

Shinn's eyes widened as he stopped abruptly in the middle of the air.

"Stellar...?" the word tasted so bitter on his tongue. "No... it can't be... Stellar..."

But as he stunned in his spot, a flash of green light was passing him. He jerked his head at the direction of the light.

"Gundam?" he mused. His eyes widened even more when he heard a subdued voice followed behind after.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, entering the battlefield," the voice stated. "Commencing first phase. Enemy detected. Requesting permission to eliminate the enemy in the eyesight."

The Gundam had a similiar colour to Freedom, a Gundam in which made Shinn amazed. A small light green particle was glittering behind it, making a few illusion of an aurora when he saw it. The Gundam's armament was quite few, so few that Shinn almost thought that it didn't have any weapons except of few swords behind its back.

That Gundam was too mysterious...

Freedom Gundam also had particles, red crimson particles when it flapped its 'wings'. But this...?

The sight of this Gundam... was just in a way at another level compared to Freedom. It was so beautiful, and so pure at the same time.

The Gundam took out its sword from its back. The Gundam had an image of a knight and a thief, an image of those who preferred battling a short-ranged fight on its battle.

Shinn tried to comprehend more of this new Gundam, but he couldn't concentrate at trying to understand this new machine. Its movements were fast, and every time it moved, the green particle left a green diamond of dust trails behind its back. The movement of this Gundam was not of a machine of war, but a God that was so beautiful... that left him speechless.

"What... is that thing...?"

And as the words escaped from his lips, the Gundam pulled out its saber and with five quick and swift swings exploded the Destroy Gundam.

Shinn shrieked in anguish as tears falling down his cheeks, hands clutching Impulse's controls tightly, "NO! STELLAR!"

* * *

so, that's the prologue. **Kryuzei** did the description of the Exia, it was very good in my opinion. so again, applause to him! *clap hands* as usual, feedbacks are much appreciated. thanks for reading and we would be very glad if we read what you think about this.

**~zephirus a.k.a kamiko and kryuzei a.k.a kerenko~**


	2. An Intense Prelude

**A Gundam 00 and Gundam SEED Destiny Crossover Fanfiction—**_**Enigmatic Fate**_

Disclaimer: We don't own both Gundam 00 and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Genre(s): Angst/Sci-fi ; Rated T for languages and contents.

Character(s): Setsuna F. Seiei/Shinn Asuka

A/N: We were surprised at the hits and the reviews that we received D: thank you so much!~ though, there's one thing that always bothered us… why you people are too lazy too log in so that we can't reply your wonderful reviews? That's all ;_; this often happened to **zephirus'** stories. It doesn't mean that she didn't like anonymous reviews, instead, she appreciates them as much as the signed ones. But all she wants is saying thank you to them one by one personally. Ah well, enough with the rants. So this is the first chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**An Intense Prelude**_

_C.E. 73, Berlin_

As Shinn stared in horror at Destroy's destruction, he heard the subdued voice from the green-particle Gundam stating in a flat tone, "Exia, successfully eliminating target. First phase, complete. Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, entering the second phase. Commencing second phase, going."

"He... how dare he..." A feeling of amazement that occupied him the first time when he saw the Gundam, now had vanished. He felt his throat was dry as he watched the mysterious Gundam flew by and retreated. A mix of anger and confusion slowly eating his mind, and his mind became blank. He felt the cold sweat running on his face as he tried to control his anger, but to no avail.

Shinn's eyes narrowed as he entered the SEED mode, letting his anger took over him. He had taken his decision.

"Minerva, requesting the Deuterion Beam and new Force Silhouette!" he ordered the Minerva.

Meyrin hesitated and she asked Talia doubtfully, "Captain?"

Talia frowned. Her mind drifted towards the unknown Gundam. Pursuing an unknown unit when her own resources were almost at its limit is the same with going to their death faster.

"Request denied," said Talia firmly. "Tell him to get back to the ship immediately!"

Meyrin nodded and she did as she was told to. However, he wasn't named Shinn Asuka for nothing.

"Captain!" he resisted. "I have to! That Gundam… that Gundam… he killed Stellar!"

Talia jerked at this. "Stellar?" she repeated in disbelief. "Do you mean… that Extended girl you gave back to…"

"Stellar was the one who piloted that Destroy!" he said impatiently, hands tigthened on Impulse's control.

"You're not pursuing it, Shinn," said Talia calmly, even though her curiosity to the new unit was as big as Shinn's. "Our only order is to secure that giant unit. You're returning back to the ship and you are to obey it, do you understand?"

"But—" Shinn tried to argue, however Talia cut him off sharply, "Go back! It's an order!"

Shinn growled and he cut off the path communication. He looked around and he approached the Destroy. He zoomed his camera, and on his monitor, the bleeding Stellar was seen. He gasped.

"Stellar!" quickly, he landed the Impulse near by the Destroy and he jumped out from Impulse's cockpit, hoping he would make it in time to save Stellar.

* * *

Kira blinked at his radar, confused. The sight of the unit in front of him was…

_Beautiful. Such a smooth and swift movements it has…_

Kira also, had heard the flat and subdued voice from the unknown unit's pilot. He was surprised to hear that the pilot might not be older than he was. And how the voice was very monotone; it had no emotion…

Kira tried to reach the path communication with the said Gundam, "Exia! You're Exia, right? Answer me if you can hear me! You stated yourself as Exia… Exia! Answer me if you can hear me!"

The Exia stopped from its movement and slowly faced the Freedom. The pilot didn't say anything in response for a moment before he slowly answered, "Who are you? You have Gundam…"

Kira was stunned at the childish yet calm voice that came through his radio.

"You too…" he said slowly, completely confused and doubtful. "You too, who are you? Why are you here? Your unit… isn't an ordinary unit…"

"I have no right to tell you anything," the Exia's pilot replied. "I as well don't know who you are, but I will not consider you as my enemy. However, if you surpass… I will take you down. But we are here now for a better world. We will stop this war no matter what, and if we have to die to lay the peace on this world, we will not hesitate. We exist for making a new world without war."

"We?" repeated Kira. "We? You're not alone?"

"Go back and I will not attack you, Gundam," the pilot said placidly. But suddenly a beam laser cut through them and the Exia backed off, getting its blade ready.

"ZAFT…" Kira murmured as he dodged an incoming shot to the Freedom. Freedom flapped its Xiphias rail cannon and started to attack the incoming ZAFT's mobile suits. The Exia raised its GN shield, while another hand grabbing its rifle, and swiftly flew around, shooting the incoming suits.

"Exia, facing the enemies from the ZAFT army forces," Kira could hear again the flat voice. "Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, commencing an action to shoot down the enemies. Second phase, adjourned. Entering battlefield, eliminating enemies."

"Wait!" yelled Kira, but the Exia was already in an intense battle. "They are not our enemies!"

The Exia knocked down another ZAFT's BABI and GAZuOOT units before responding in slight anger, "_Not_ our enemies? If you know nothing you better to not to talk as if you understand."

Kira stopped. _You better to not to talk as if you understand anything..._

Just like Shinn had always told him.

"Unknown unit, confirm your identity!" a husky voice stated from the ZAFT's mothership of the BABI and GAZuOOT units. "Confirm your identity in the next thirty seconds or we will consider you as an enemy and we will shoot you down!"

"No!" Kira yelled, but the ZAFT forces ignored him and instead, the mothership began to throw its weapons to the Exia. Most of the missiles apparrently hit the Exia, but while smokes still covering it, a laser shot through it, succesfully hitting the bridge area of the said mothership. And so it exploded.

"What...?" Kira's eyes widened at this. He had to admit that he was amazed at the Exia's pilot ability. How fast and smooth it was; how good his reflexes and calculation were. Again, the Exia crushed down a platoon of the BABI and GAZuOOT, and then with smokes still surrounded its whole body, the trails of green dust behind it glittering brightly.

_How beautiful..._

_What kind of Gundam is that and **who**__ is the pilot...?

* * *

_

A single drop of tear fell down on his cheeks, causing a rippling of water that slowly making a small resonance of sounds which ripped Shinn's heart slowly.

In front of him was a dark and gloomy lake.

On his hands, the limp body of Stellar lie down, her face was so peaceful that he wanted to touch her badly. And so, Shinn pulled Stellar into his embrace tightly, one hand caressing Stellar's soft yet cold cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered into Stellar's ears, even though he knew that she couldn't hear him anymore. Tears came out even more from his ruby eyes. "Stellar... I'm sorry..."

He felt very angry and disappointed to himself; he wanted to beat himself into a pulp. He had promised Stellar that he would protect her at any cost; yet here she was, lying limply on his very own hands. He sobbed, his body trembling. He examined the Extended's face dejectedly, his tears dropped on her face. Hands still caressing the soft face, Shinn tightened his embrace on Stellar's cold body.

"I'm sorry..." Shinn gritted his teeth. "I promised you that I will protect you... but... I couldn't... I couldn't do anything! Please... forgive me!"

Finally, he let his cries out.

He remained still for a brief moment. He jerked his head up, and he controlled Impulse's hand so it mould him a bridge to the lake's surface. He lifted Stellar's body onto his arms and he made his way out from Impulse's cockpit. He crouched on his knees, snows falling down around him. His eyes widened when he saw a necklace with a pink sheath attached on it.

"Stellar... you didn't forget me..." he muttered. "You... remembered me... I'm sorry... now you will suffer no more... you don't have to be afraid to the death anymore, you don't have to fight anymore, you don't have to kill people anymore... Stellar..."

His mind drifted towards his memory of Stellar. It was only a fleeting moment, a moment that he swore to cherish forever in his heart. The fleeting moment who was supposed to be consisted of a few brief memory....for him, it was a circulating moment that will go on forever.

He kept remembering the moment when both of them met for the first time, a brief encounter that accidentally happened. And then his mind drifted more to his memory when both of them shared their time under the cliff... in which there he had understood about Stellar a bit more, and found a simple but strong interest towards the Extended girl.

Then, towards the moment when he found out that Stellar was one of the pilot of the EAF's forces. And when he found out that she was an Extended, he remembered at the confusion that entered his mind, and what made him swore to protect her.

But now....

A single drop of tear fell again. As if they were connected, the tears fell down too from Stellar's eyes and created a trail which continued until it made a ripping sound on the lake. The trail on Stellar's eyes made it as if she was also crying because of this moment. Looking at that, more and more tears fell down from Shinn's eyes.

"Stellar...."

He kept hugging Stellar for a few minutes before finally, heart scattering at the sight in front of him. Slowly, he brought Stellar's body closer to the dark surface of the waiting lake. And finally, he let Stellar's body drowning into the water.

"Goodbye, Stellar," he murmured, "I love you... and sleep in peace here, forever..."

His heart was hurt even more when he saw both of Stellar's hands were as if wanting to hug him a little more.

Shinn crouched even more, hands dropped on Impulse's palm. Snow kept falling down around him, and finally covering his head. Finally, Shinn snapped his head up, eyes glinting in resentment and hatred.

"I will kill you," he hissed. "Gundam... I promise I will kill you for this! You will pay, I will make sure you will pay for this! I won't let you away from this!"

* * *

Kira stared at the sight of the Gundam with the green particle in front of him in shock.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, successfully eliminating the enemies," again, even after destroying many units, the Gundam still didn't even falter. It was as if he was trained for solo combat. Kira could manage to defeat many platoon alone with his Freedom, but he was amazed to see an outstanding pilot like the Exia's pilot who could also managed to do that.

Then, he remembered what he said about 'we'. The Exia's pilot's words echoed in Kira's mind, and for some reasons, he felt a little scared by it.

"_What if there are also pilots like him who have the same or even more skills like his?"_ He couldn't think at how strong an army force would be with these kinds of pilots. Even though they fought in the name of 'peace', these kinds of things were contradicting it. There is no peace that could be brought by more wars, but at the same time, Kira also understood that there was no peace in war that can be created unless you fought them with another war.

"_Damn...! Is this kinds of things that also drives them to do this?"_ He gritted his teeth and felt his hand grabbed the controller stronger.

Exia managed to defeat two more units, before he started to leave the battle grounds.

"Wait....!"

The unknown Gundam turned around, and as if glaring at Freedom, he looked upon him from higher grounds and raised his swords towards the direction of Freedom.

"Commencing third phase. Ready to engage."

Kira was shocked. From the looks of it, it looks like that he will be engaging this unknown Gundam soon. But there were things that he didn't understand yet.

Why would this unknown Gundam prioritized at defeating other units other than him first? Of course, things would be easier when there were lesser enemy units when someone tried to destroy a target... but, considering that Freedom could be called an 'enemy unit' to both sides, if this unknown Gundam were trying to defeat him while there are more enemy units, it could bring more advantage to him. That is to say, because Freedom is also an 'enemy', both ZAFT and EAF would also help him to defeat Freedom if he engaged him first.

But this unknown Gundam didn't do it. And while doing so, it would also brought him disadvantage.

"_Does this Gundam had the confidence to beat Freedom... or is it something else?_"

Suddenly, a burst of light flew towards Freedom's right side. It was so sudden that Kira didn't even noticed it was coming. But Kira, who had done nothing, did not get hit. That means, the attack was not targeted to him, but rather...

The unknown Gundam dodged it while taking a side-step towards its right. While at the said point, he tried to shoot the unknown attacker with his beam rifle.

Kira turned around, and was amazed at the sight. The Gundam which attacked Exia was the Impulse. But... something was different. Impulse's movements were unlike anything he had seen before. Its movement was too agile and looked as if it had moved more than its own limit.

But, it was not beautiful. It was not beautiful like Exia, but filled more with rage and hatred towards its enemy. It was like a God of death, trying to kill everyone in his paths.

"EXIA!" A scream of rage echoed from the radio path. Impulse kept shooting Exia with his Beam Rifle, but was dodged by Exia.

The Exia tried to counter Impulse's attack with his own, and while at the said point, he stated something in which no one could hear except his very own self with a cold voice,

"Just as planned."

* * *

all right~~~~ so the first chapter is finally up! *cries of joy* both of us were having a very, very difficult time to write this. the next chapter might come up next week. well, we said we were having a difficult time because our attention were broken off by **pandora hearts** *sparkling eyes* tee hee. so! it's review time~ as usual, we welcome them very much. again, thanks for the reviews we received, we hope this chapter worth it! so, please let me see your thought about this chapter. see you next chapter!

**~zephirus a.k.a kamiko and kryuzei a.k.a kerenko~**


	3. The Changing World

**A Gundam SEED Destiny and Gundam 00**—_**Enigmatic Fate**_

Disclaimer: We don't own both Gundam SEED Destiny and Gundam 00.

Genre(s): Angst/Sci-Fi ; Rated T for language and contents.

Character(s): Setsuna F. Seiei/Shinn Asuka

A/N: Sorry for the long... er... um... delay ***run away*** that was because of Zephirus who always....did not come at the _meeting _D: not to mention that when she came to my house, she always and will always be...sleeping D: ***rantrantrant***

Well? Blame kryuzei for making me turning into a such hikikomori! *shout*

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 : **_**The Changing World**_

_C.E 73, Berlin._

"You!" Shinn pointed his beam rifle to Exia. "You killed her! You killed her. YOU KILLED STELLAR, YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU ALIVE ! I'LL KILL YOU !"

"Such a great anger, huh," Setsuna growled, getting his GN rifle at its battle position. He charged to the Impulse, shooting red lasers to the Impulse. Shinn screamed and the seed burst in front of him, thrusting to the Exia as well.

"Why did you kill her?!" Shinn shouted, his saber met with Exia's and they stuck together for a moment. "I was about to try to stop her! If you didn't interfere I would have got her stopping her actions and persuade her!"

"That Gundam is dangerous," Setsuna answered flatly, showing no emotion in his voice. "It must be destroyed. We shouldn't let such a thing exist." The Exia's eyes flashed and putting more pressure on the Impulse, breaking the two Gundams apart. Exia slammed at brakes, dodging the incoming blasts from the Impulse.

"And he even isn't in a condition to fight," Setsuna added somberly, grumbling. "Such a fool. His hatred... the pressure is quite troublesome."

Shinn scowled as he charged to Exia again with his saber ready.

"Yet the pilot is not!" Shinn shrieked, ready for a killing blow. However, Exia smacked the Impulse's saber aside with his own and charged back, returning Shinn's attack with its rifle. "I could have persuaded Stellar to stop ! I could have made that Destroy stop! But you killed her.. I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Shit." Setsuna's eyes narrowed as the Impulse threw another shots from its rifle to him. Setsuna raised his shield and he darted up, and shooting back his counters. "He's quite a pilot."

Shinn reflected the Exia's counters with his shield and boasting in charge to Exia. Setsuna's eyes flashed into a golden glow for a very slight moment and he fired back with a full burst from Exia's rifle. Shinn ducked under the blast, barely made it. The Exia fired another blast to Impulse's exposed torso as he rocketed towards the Impulse in an incredible speed.

"He's fast!" Shinn grunted as he dodged the incoming attacks. He swept up to the Exia with his saber raised. The two Gundams crashed together, their beam sabers locked to each other, sparks of green dusts and blue lights flowing around the two machines.

Shinn let out another scream. He lunged back, dodging a horizontal saber swipe from the Exia. Shinn cursed when the flailing beam managed to tear a wicked scar across the Impulse's chest. Exia fired a full burst to the Impulse, and Shinn hesitated at this.

Somehow, the fire was not intended to blow him off. No, Shinn had to admit that the Exia's pilot ability was very skilled. It was all very organised and calculated very well. He growled at this. Exia shot another laser and charged down to the Impuls in an incredible speed. Shinn countered his fire to the incoming Exia, trying to stop it. However, the Exia swiftly dodged and avoided the incoming shots. And suddenly, the Exia just vanished. Shinn's eyes widened.

"What...?" Shinn looked around, completely confused. How could the unit vanish that fast? Shinn examined his radar but the red dot of the unknown Gundam was nowhere to be seen. Impulse's power indicator beeped, and it showed that Impulse's power wouldn't last for more than 120 seconds. Shinn cursed and he tried to contact Meyrin in order to send him the new Force Silhouette and to retrieve him the Deuterion Beam. But then he realised that he couldn't make through any single form of communication. Not even one. He gritted his teeth, he badly needed the new silhouette and the Deuterion Beam now!

Shinn yelped when the Impulse's cockpit shook wildly, sending him into dizziness and nausea. The power indicator on Impulse's monitor beeped and flickered before the machine finally shutting down, and the Impulse's phase shift turned into a grey, "Damn it! Minerva—"

But the Exia had already in front of him, eyes flashing for a last killing blow—

"You.. STOP IT!" Shinn shrieked in anger and tried to push back the Exia, however, Exia dove back aside and he skirted back to the Impulse in a smooth, circling turn, hands locking Impulse completely.

"Retrieving the subjected ZGMF-X56S Impulse of the ZAFT forces, mother ship Minerva," Shinn could hear that subdued voice and his screen popped up, finally showing the Exia's pilot's face. His eyes widened in surprise. "Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, at the charge of the third phase. Third phase, going to its end."

"He can't be older....than me..." Shinn murmured as his lips curved into a thin, sad smile. "Stellar...I'm sorry...I can't..."

A bright of white light blinded his eyes and the next moment, the darkness covered him.

* * *

"Lockon!"

Lockon jolted up from his light slumber, blinking an eye lazily. "Feldt ?"

The worried and panicked face of Feldt Grace came into his screen. "Lockon! Go fetch to Setsuna!"

"Huh?" Lockon straightened himself. "Geez....what did that kid do this time?"

"Exia has retreived the impulse Gundam, but...." Feldt shaky voice trailed off.

"What happened?" demanded Lockon, alarmed. "Don't tell me...?"

"Exia suffered minor damages!" Lasse Aeon's grunting voice broke in.

"What?!" Lockon choked. "But that kid isn't that weak! How could he was defeated?!"

"He wasn't defeated," Sumeragi took part in, her face frowning. "In fact, he crushed the Impulse, but... he sacrificed himself as well."

Lockon went silent at this, completely shocked. "What....? But why...?"

"Apparently the Impulse gave Setsuna quite of work," Lasse growled. "No time for this kind of talk, go hurry save him and that Impulse! We might not see both of them alive if you don't retrieve them now!"

"Alright, alright!" Lockon scowled. "I'm going, I'm going! Geez.. now you do get yourself in trouble, Setsuna! What the hell happened that you have to give in yourself?!"

"Save the Exia! Save the Exia! Urgent mission!" Haro flapped its wings.

Lockon smirked somberly. "Let's go get the kid, Haro!

* * *

Kira watched the devastating battle in front him in amazement and disbelief. He knew he could do nothing to stop the battle anyway; it was too much dangerous for him to approach the two fighting Gundams and the Impulse wouldn't treat him as the same as he would.

Kira stared at the Exia's movements. Organised, calculated well, and without any hesitation. It was as if the pilot and the Gundam itself were becoming one. The pilot controlled his unit very well and he could take fast and accurate actions in such a battle.

He turned to his left and he caught a view of the Minerva. His eyes widened; the Minerva was being attacked by another two unknown Gundams, one of them were glimmering in purple shades. The two Gundam were just the same as the Exia, with green particles coming out from their—booster?—possessing a beautiful afterimage of the two machines. Kira growled and he thrusted the Freedom to the Minerva for help.

One of the Gundam with the white, thick armour turned around, facing the Freedom tentatively. It was occupied with a mega launcher in its hand.

"Allelujah," a cold voice said from the white Gundam, "you go get the Minerva, I will take care of this Freedom."

"Freedom?" another voice came up from the other Gundam—it was coloured in orange—it was malicious. "Ah, no fun. Well, fine then. You take care of it and I will go get some attacks to Minerva so she can't get her Impulse back."

The white Gundam charged at the Freedom and Kira getting his saber ready.

"Retreat," the white Gundam's pilot ordered. "I will not consider you as our enemy. Go back to your ship."

"Who are you?" Kira asked. "Why are you attacking the Minerva? Minerva isn't our enemy!"

"Any forces that are under the Gilbert Dullindal's command are our true enemies." The white Gundam's pilot replied back. "Allelujah, be quick! We don't have much of time left here! Just shoot that ship's side missiles!"

"Impatient one, eh, you are, Tieria," the orange Gundam chuckled and it switched to mobile armour. The Minerva threw her missiles and canons to the Gundam, but the Gundam dove down and with one quick move, shooting the Minerva's side booster. A small explosion occurred and sent the Minerva down to the ground.

"See? I'm done." The orange Gundam chuckled again.

The white Gundam lowered its gun and started to fly away. "Allelujah, we've got some problems here. That kid is wounded. We were ordered to help Lockon to fetch him back to the Ptolemy."

"Ah, right! Setsuna!" the orange Gundam's pilot voice was no longer malicious, it was now filled with concern and worry. "We should get going!"

"Wait!" Kira exclaimed. "Who are you...?"

"This is not the right time, Freedom, you should know in no time." The white Gundam answered coldly.

With that, the two Gundams took off with green flashes in tow.

* * *

_C.E 73, PLANT'S Supreme Council Headquarter, Gilbert Dullindal's Presentative Room_

Gilber Dullindal cracked open his eyes, sighing. On his hands was a report, a report about the unknown Gundam with green particle which had, apparently, 'stole' the Impulse Gundam from them.

Putting the reports on the table in front of him, he played his hands and started thinking about what happened.

"The time has come..." Gilbert murmured. On the side of the reports was a piece of paper with the words _[The World]_ at the center. It was not a piece of pranks paper, but a paper that was sent to him by someone. Gilbert knew what this piece of paper means, but he didn't know what that person thinks.

"His minds are always surrounded by mystery..." Gilbert chuckled. The thoughts of him taking into this outrageous plan was... quite funny for Gilbert.

_He needed a proof._

That was what he said when he talked to 'that person', last time. An outrageous plan that was based on an outrageous fact. A fact that Gilbert believed was something that couldn't happen. It was impossible, and thus the plan itself could not be done. For that, he needed a prove so that he had an insurance that the plan would work.

And the proof was, at last, came to his hands. The reports of the unknown Gundam, the missing Impulse, and the green particles.

Gilbert put his hands on his temple and shook her head. The fact that came into him made him a little dizzy. But he needed to accept that fact.

_It was true._

At first, he had once thought that the world's complex were at last, brought into a simple matters before him. He had only needed to take a simple step to resolve the complexion, and started bending the world into a one, simple problems. But then, 'that person' came. And before he knew it, the world had started to unravel to a matter which he couldn't grasp alone.

_He needed help. That person....only that person can help him._

Gilbert knew that he had fallen into a trap. But it was inevitable.

_The world is not that simple._

A beeping sound interrupted from the screen on Dullindal's desk. He touched the screen, and a silhouette of a face showed up.

"Dullindal," the face said. "How is the progress?"

Gilbert chuckled.

"I thought for once, that you had known this better than me."

"The 'fact' that you gave me, was simply a definite prove. An absolute... ah, 'attack' to gain my trust." Gilbert shook his head.

"The fact that you had received was not something that I 'give'. It was an inevitable." The voice spoke curtly.

"....I believe that we have come to an agreement ?" The voice asked again.

Gilbert tried to kept his relax and dignified posture, only to have his face twitched slightly. It was an inevitable trap. This person had asked him whether he had _accepted or not_ with the agreement. But Gilbert understand that it was not a question.

That person was merely teasing him by asking such a pre-determined questions. This act of teasing was the one which made his face twitched, which was immediately changed to his usual calm self.

"It is indeed... inevitable." Gilbert chuckled.

"I see..." Gilbert could see that beyond the silhouette, that person was nodding.

"The technology at the other side is quite... surprising. I could not imagine such a thing can be done in such... 'secrecy'." Gilbert shrugged.

This time, it was the other person who was laughing.

"A 'secrecy' indeed. But then again, it was not surprising for one or two country to develop a secret weapon. You, being the PLANT representative should know what this means, right ?"

Gilbert chuckled.

"The phases are going smoothly. I had expected no less from VEDA's prediction." The voice said.

".... That being said, I am still not informed with the next phase that you had tell me."

".... The declaration of that organization...Is that what you're asking?"

"Ragna Koeldan, the world will not changed unless we have known exactly who or what we're dealing with." Gilbert smiled.

* * *

"Captain! Missiles 1, Missiles 2, Isolde and Tristan, damaged! Side boosters, heavily damaged, we can't surpass anymore!"

"We're going into an emergency landing!" Arthur exclaimed. "300 seconds left before the impact!"

Talia Gladys clenched her fists into a tight one. "Arthur, please connect to the Headquarters quickly and tell them that we need an assistant. Send them also our coordinates! Meyrin, where is the Impulse?"

Meyrin straightened herself. "Locating, Captain!"

Talia sighed. The two Gundams were giving them quite trouble and still, she didn't understand what was happening with the sudden appearance of the three Gundams with the green particle earlier. She really didn't understand.

"Captain, I... can't locate the Impulse anywhere!" Meyrin said, turning to face Talia from her CIC. "I can't get his coordinates nor his signal!"

"What?" Talia got up on her feet abruptly. "How..."

Meyrin typed something and she shook her head. "I can't..."

"Could it be... that the unknown Gundam has...?" Arthur couldn't continue his words. Talia placed herself back on her chair.

"We're going to report to the Chairman about this," said Talia flatly.

"Captain! We receive an encrypted message from the Chairman!" Meyrin held her breath.

"What? Read us the message!" Talia ordered.

"It says... _Minerva is going back to the Gibraltar Base with the assistance from the Kwuzei Team shortly. The missing of the Impulse has been reported to the Headquarters earlier. Minerva is waiting for the next order and the report of the missing Impulse should be held after the captain of the Minerva arrives._"

"So we're going to wait for the Kwuzei Team..." Talia shook her head. "Alright. Alert the Green and the Yellow for the temporary backup for the machines!"

"Hai!" Meyrin nodded.

"All hands preparing for the emergency supplies, Condition Green and Yellow, at hands!" Meyrin announced.

"Close the bridge, Arthur," said Talia tiredly. "We as well should have our rest for now. Meyrin, you can get back to your room for some fresh ups."

"Hai," Meyrin stood up and gave a quick salute before going out from the bridge, taking her hat off and heaved a sigh. She hurriedly went to the crew lounge, where probably the other three pilots were waiting.

* * *

"But I still wonder who they are..." Lunamaria frowned, "those Gundams..."

Rey peered at the large monitor at the wall side of the room.

"We were disconnected from the visual path when the Gundam came with its glittering green particle," said Rey calmly, looking at Athrun. "What might cause it...?"

"This is weird," Athrun clenched his fist, "we were attacked with no reasons by unknown Gundams, and we weren't able to launch to protect the Minerva... just what the hell is going on?!"

"We has landed for a quite time, but Shinn hasn't came back yet," Lunamaria started to feel worry. "Where is he?"

It was when the door of the lounge slid opened and Meyrin butted in.

"Meyrin..." Lunamaria turned at her sister, followed by Athrun and Rey.

"Onee-chan!" Meyrin's voice was slightly panicked. "Onee-chan..."

"What happened to Shinn, Meyrin?" asked Rey, not bothering to even ask the young officer about the Minerva's well being.

Finally Meyrin fell down on her knees her body started to tremble, "We can't find him... I can't locate his coordinates anywhere..."

"And what about the Gundams with the green particles?" asked Athrun, feeling a cold running through his spine.

Meyrin shook her head again, "The Gundam... had caused several interruption to our path communications..."

"As I have expected," Rey walked away, "those Gundams..."

"We lost Shinn..." Lunamaria began to sob. Athrun threw his look away, punching the wall, "Damn it!"

Rey stepped out from the room hideously, eyes flashing in determination.

* * *

In the midst of chaotic situation of the world, people were desperate to think about how they should act. While thinking, it was wise to had one or two guidelines to act as a base for what they need to do.

_People were in panic._

The constant war that had raged for more than a year. It was a continous war that was based of racism, ideology, or even a simple...fun. These wars made people couldn't trust what it meant for peace. These ideology froze people hearts, and in their mind, the state of war was implanted deep in it.

_There's no god in this world._

A feeling of salvation. The needs of being saved. Such was a foolish hopes of people who didn't try to get their own peace. They hoped and prayed for the war to end, but it never happened. The war would continuously happened, and there was no such thing as divine contribution which could end the war.

_It was an infinity world of chaos._

The fighting, the killings, the wars.... As long as humankind did not unite, mankind would sought another war. The power of 'difference' which had exist from the age of god, constantly brought mankind to another wars. The world was indeed, an culmination of chaos itself.

In the midst of the chaos, where people were in panic...a small, yet significant announcement, had shook the world. It was then when people started to have some hope. It was then, where people had realized how pessimistic their own self was. It was then...when the world started to changed.

_"I will now deliver a message to the many people of the world._

_We are Celestial Being._

_We are a private armed organization, which employ the mobile weapons, the Gundams._

_The purpose for which we Celestial Being, exists is... To end all warfare on this planet._

_We do not seek to fight for personal gain._

_In order to eliminate the strife of war on people's hearts, we stand._

_As I am doing presently, we shall announce our intentions to all mankind._

_Domination, Religion, Energy, no matter what your justification may be...We will go to any battle and quell it._

_In this way we hope to reform the world._

_No matter if it is a country, organization, or company. If they support war, they will come to know us all to well._

_We are Celestial Being._

_We exists for this purpose of ending war, as a priate military."_

It was a message. A message amidst of all chaos, which was announced to every each of humankinds. As the person who had announced this message, and old and wise man, spoke with a dignified manner in an encrypted video message had said.... Celestial Beings, an organization who fought the war itself, will come and changed the tide of wars that had continued endlessly.

"Celestial Being ?" A confused looking guy with a long brown hair spoke when he watched the news. Beside him was a girl with long blonde hair who looked stylish who had also looking intesely at the news.

"Aaaah... Is it another of those terrorist again, Saji ?" She looked kind of disinterested and puffed her cheeks. "In this state of wars, people do like to add more problems to this kind of things, huh." She averted her gaze from the news and drank the last drop of her soda.

"That is exactly the main problem, Louise ! Why would anyone think of something like thi—Hey, that's my drink that you drank !" Saji tried to take the soda from Louise, but failed as she finally finished the soda. She looked at Saji and slipped out her tongue.

"Sheesh, don't do it Louise !"

"Hehe." Louise just giggled.

* * *

"At last they had moved." A beautiful Chinese woman with braided hair, sat silently while drinking her tea, looking at the full, yet beautiful moon. Beside her, stands a man with red executie clothes.

"Was this plan kind of brash ? To think they decided to appear in such turmoil times." The other man spoke with a sense of worries in his words, but not in his voice.

"What do you think, Wang Liu Mei ?"

The other girl didn't say a word. Putting down her teacup, she at last said, "For that very reasons that Celestial Being had decided to appear, Allejandro Corner."

Allejandro stiffled a laugh. In his hand was a glass of wine, which he drank with a satisfied look on his face.

"The chaos in ORB's political situation, the weakening state of Earth Alliances, and the ever-growing strength of PLANT....It is indeed, a time of chaos."

This time, it was the girl who giggled.

"And for that very reasons, the world will start to change." She smiled at him.

* * *

Djibril didn't understand what was happening. At first, he had decided that he would ignored the blasphemy of this unknown organization who called themselves, "Celestial Beings". It was not until he had heard about their unnatural level of technology.

Trying to hold his own anger, he decided to think about how this had happened.

"It is PLANT's doing, no doubt. The sheer amount of technology they possessed is getting more and more surprising for every passing months !" He gritted his teeth.

But then his thought flowed to the reports that stated that the unknown Gundam, known as Exia, was seen to fight with the ZAFT unit.

"So no matter what, they will strike anything who support war ?"

Djibril laughed.

"Such blasphemy. The world does not need for another forces to join this war."

"Hahahahaha! So in the end, they tried to use violence against violence ! Celestial beings...it represents its anti-thesis !" A blond man laughed while leaning at the back of the wall. In front of him was a man with long ponytail hair who was checking a machine.

"Does it sounds like the Archangel to you, Graham ?" the other main asked.

Graham smirked.

"It is different, Katagiri. Archangel will not 'destroy' those with wars. They would stop it. But Celestial Being..."

He clutched his hands tightly, and felt his hands shaking with anticipation.

"---They would simply, destroy anything that support the war."

* * *

"To fight war with war..." A woman with long black hair with royal dress, looked down at the floor with a sad expression on her face. It was not in her mind that the war would escalate larger than she had hoped.

She stole a quick glance to the advisor beside her, who had leaned her face at the sofa while watching the news. The advisor was watching the news intently before averting her gaze to the princess.

"It is as if they're trying to pick a fight with the three forces..."

The princess was looked solemn.

"But Shirin, isn't it foolish ?"

"I cannot say for sure. There are times, when one organisation could stand up against a military force. The path to destroy an organisation sometimes are more handful than to destroy a country itself."

The princess frowned.

"Is that the reasons why the announced such a foolish things ?"

Shirin put her hand at the princess' shoulder and looked at her with a stern expression on her face.

"It seems you were wrong in one point, Princess Marina. They are not trying to pick a fight in a war, but they will involve in a war."

The princess, who was named Marina, was silent.

"You should know what this means, right ? If you don't..."

Shirin gripped Marina's shoulder tighter.

"---you might not had the qualification to rule our country."

Marina nodded, giving her advisor in a silent agreement.

"Using anything to gain benefits for own country...such is the true nature of a ruler." A male voice was heard behind them. Shirin turned her head to the person behind them. It was a man with a short black hair. The man was following the two woman in front of him, watching the news intently.

"You.." Shirin mumbled.

"I suppose I was not wrong ?"

Shirin shook her head.

"Princess Marina. This world will not be put in a constant state. It will change, as if trying to drift itself to a shore by the everlasting waves. As if trying to relieve itself from the eternal chain..." The man waved his hand in the air and as if he had caught something, clenched it in the middle of the motion.

"This...Celestial Being. In the end, might be the key to the changing of this country."

Shirin nodded an approval with the man's words.

Marina turned her head to the man, and said with a sad voice, "In the end, fighting a war with another war, is not always a good thing...Ragna Koeldan."

* * *

ah... all right! that's the second chapter, zephy is so so so so sorry for the long delay and wait please forgive zephy! zephy is so sorry... and don't blame kryu, it's not his fault. anyway, reviews would be much appreciated. please do leave your review!

thanks for keeping on with this. we'll try our best that the next chapte won't take as long as this one.

review~!

**zephy and kryuzei**


End file.
